


双飞组·我的唯一

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 本期歌曲：My Only One (No Hay Nadie Más) - Sebastian Yatra / Isabela Moner本来是想飙车的，但写着写着就变得齁甜。对不起，这次肉加了太多糖。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	双飞组·我的唯一

1

了解法芮尔的人都知道，她完全不是粘人的性子。

这里不单单是指爱情层面，即使在友情上，中尉的交际表达也十分寡淡。

她没有给谁送过礼物，也极少主动约人出来玩，甚至有过独自一人干坐在联谊会角落吃了一晚上东西的传说。当年军中盛嚣尘上的评价是：“鹰隼一队”队长虽然战力高强，魄力十足，但是为人正经严肃，面容冷峻，一副生人勿进的低气压模样，最好不要随便招惹。

直到后来法芮尔加入守望先锋，战友们彼此之间的联系更为紧密，这种可笑的谣言才不攻自破。

某次，习惯了冰天雪地的查莉娅被派到埃及执行任务。她在炙热的沙漠中行军时，从法芮尔的前战友口里得知了这个说法，差点笑死在烈日底下。

“没什么严不严肃的，她就是块木头。”查莉娅哈哈大笑。

俄罗斯粉毛熊算是最早一批跟法芮尔混熟的兵油子。中尉在新环境中习惯木讷少言，查莉娅就喜欢逗她，“木头鸡”这个绰号就是她先喊起来的。当然，熟悉之后法芮尔也会回敬她一句“粉毛熊”。另外，法芮尔至今无法理解为什么有人会把头发染成粉色这么骚气的造型。

查莉娅从来不怵她，就凭自己帮助她追求安吉拉立下的汗马功劳，法芮尔是绝不敢对自己大呼小叫的！毕竟，只靠中尉一个人的力量，这辈子能不能脱单大家心里都有数。

粉毛熊后来从小美那学了点中国东北话，又想起这段不算太艰难的红娘体验，于是跟法芮尔感叹一句：还好安吉拉老稀罕你了。

法芮尔听见了就只是笑，像个幸福的傻子。这是她为数不多的不会跟查莉娅抬杠的时候。

然后查莉娅才意识到自己在犯蠢，上赶着要狗粮吃，又骂骂咧咧地走掉。

但她知道自己没说错，安吉拉的确很稀罕这只木头鸡。

又一年情人节来临，当她看见法芮尔提着玫瑰巧克力走向基地的医学实验室，查莉娅才回过神来，这对小情侣的爱情已经踏过四年春秋了。

2

法芮尔人生第一次送的礼物就是情人节巧克力，这个宋哈娜小姑娘记得很清楚。因为中尉在2017年的2月份突然敲响了她的宿舍门，拉她讨论了很久哪种巧克力更好吃，害得她完全错过限时游戏活动，失去了一套绝版机甲。

宋哈娜并没有责怪的意思，彼时法芮尔和安吉拉刚刚在一起没多久，基地的众人都知道。小姑娘也理解法芮尔想要努力经营感情的一份心意。她只是单纯有点惋惜游戏里的机甲，尽管后来她的小锤子布丽吉塔已经可以为她定制一套一模一样的了。

小姑娘跟法芮尔的私交没有查莉娅那么深厚，平时两人相处也是平淡如水。但宋哈娜知道在战场上，法芮尔从来都是拼尽全力支持队友的。就算她寡淡少言，记不得别人的生日，不积极参与朋友间的社交活动，也绝不影响她义无反顾为队友奉献一切的决心。

而那天一本正经与自己讨论巧克力的法芮尔，眼神透着无比的专注，仿佛身处备战阶段，令她无法敷衍了事。最后法芮尔非常感激，将身上的几颗糖果送给她。那是战区的孩子们送给英雄的礼物，小姑娘至今还留着一颗没吃，希望布丽吉塔不会吃醋。

【我害怕自己向她无法表达那些感情，害怕自己的木讷会让她伤心，所以我才很努力地去学习，希望能一直和她在一起。所以真的非常感谢你！】

宋哈娜又翻出当时法芮尔留给她的字条，心中依然有些动容。后来布丽吉塔偶然看到过这张字条，她笑嘻嘻地抱住小姑娘说：“不用担心那么多的，安吉拉会教她，更会等她。”

机械师与医生同为治疗者，自然了解许多不为人知的细节，那就是下一段故事了。

现在，小姑娘从窗口看见安吉拉上了法芮尔的摩托车，心里暖乎乎的。她回头哒哒哒跳上床，扑进布丽吉塔怀里笑。机械师只得扔掉手里的游戏机，抱住这只小猫咪，轻轻摩挲她的头发。

“情人节快乐呀！”

3

布丽吉塔在基地里话也少，大多数时候喜欢撸猫和修机甲，只不过有法芮尔这个极端存在，导致她这个特性并不被人熟知。每到晴朗的日子，她会抱着阿橘坐到基地外设的大广场上，一边撸猫一边观察人来人往。

除了女朋友是靠阿橘吸引过来的之外，机械师自己还是通过这个简陋基础的社会学研究获取了许多信息，帮助她迅速跟伙伴们打好关系。小姑娘一度评价她为“润物细无声”。

由于大广场是人员来往的必经之处，布丽吉塔常常会搭把手运送东西，最特殊的一次就是帮安吉拉追回被风吹散的照片。

足足二十几张，全都是法芮尔的大头照。即使机械师交还照片时很努力地控制住自己不要露出看变态的神情，安吉拉也难免红了脸，急匆匆把照片塞进包里。二人尴尬地寒暄几句后就分开了。

大概过了几日，布丽吉塔例行前往医学实验室提交数据，等待反馈时一眼就看见安吉拉的办公桌上新摆了一张照片，是法芮尔在挠头傻笑。眼熟的大头照风格很快就让布丽吉塔想起前几天捡的一堆照片。她心里感叹：安吉拉可能窝在办公室选了很久才摆出来吧，也不知是难以取舍呢，还是都拿不出手……

毕竟法芮尔照相的时候是出了名的面瘫，她绞尽脑汁，也没想起上一次法芮尔这样笑是什么时候。

于是，等到安吉拉把反馈报告交给她时，机械师还是没忍住逗弄了一句：“还是齐格勒医生好福气，能让木头笑开花。”

安吉拉一愣，很快意识到布丽吉塔在说照片的事。她拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，回答得漫不经心：“很简单的，每次我跟法芮尔说我好喜欢她，她就会这样笑。”

什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚啊！

布丽吉塔使出了战术后仰，拿了报告转身就走。

4

其实安吉拉本人并不喜欢大张旗鼓地秀恩爱，但谁也架不住这该死的爱情竟是如此甜美。她发誓，她只是把事实复述了一遍。

法芮尔作为在第一次约会时连牵手都不懂得主动的人，那种天然呆的气质几乎与她人高马大的躯体形成了微妙的契合。安吉拉可以利用任何突然的亲密举动来收获中尉的一个可爱反应，突然表白只是其中之一。她经常觉得自己像是得到了某种魔术匣子，法芮尔就是住在里面随时蹦出来的小兔子，盛满了她余生的欢喜。

她们不紧不慢地交往了一个月后，法芮尔才稍微适应安吉拉的亲密惊喜，也懂得主动亲近了。但她只是好不容易来到第二层，可是安吉拉已经一路小跑到第五层开始准备了。节点就是某一晚，医生第一次请中尉来家里吃晚餐。

法芮尔理所当然是非常高兴的，她根据自己的理解准备了鲜花美酒，并换上稍微正式一些的衣服，打算就这样前去。得亏查莉娅无意间多问了一句。

机智的俄罗斯粉毛熊很快发现中尉在犯蠢，竟然没有准备最重要的东西，赶忙半哄半骗地拉着法芮尔去买安全套。

于是，安吉拉一开门看见的就是满脸通红的中尉。

由于法芮尔在自己面前害羞的频率高得离谱，安吉拉并未深究，很自然地邀请她进门，显得落落大方。法芮尔只觉口袋里的硬盒子着实烫人，几乎要用尽全力才能保持冷静。

她在心里机械化地重复着：“只是一起吃个晚饭，不至于那样的，那头粉毛熊就是夸大其词……”

直到她们躺到了一张床上，法芮尔终于无法自欺欺人了。

正当她纠结要不要再去洗个澡时，安吉拉已经翻过身来亲她了。顷刻间馨香四溢，她被搅得昏昏沉沉，笨拙地回应着。

法芮尔一直不太会接吻，她把嘴唇贴上安吉拉之后，就不确定下一步该怎么做了。医生往往会退开一些，发出轻笑，随后引导性地伸出舌头舔弄法芮尔的上唇，诱使她微张唇齿。

如此这般，法芮尔才真正体会舌吻的快感。

但今晚……似乎不太一样。法芮尔不仅能感受到安吉拉在唇舌纠缠间莫名暴涨的侵略性，还似灵魂出窍一般觉察到两人的肢体比往常更亲近。

轻薄的棉纱睡衣几乎是将凸起的乳房轮廓硬压到法芮尔的身上，偏生那主人还要扭动身躯与她厮磨。自己的双手也不受控制了，毛毛躁躁地沿着胯骨摸上了柔软的翘臀。

她们两人全身仿佛都在发烫，几乎感受不到温度差别，直到安吉拉的指尖抚摸到法芮尔的下腰，似乎想要脱掉她的裤子。

法芮尔蓦地睁开眼睛，按住了那只手。

安吉拉并未被这短暂的小插曲打断兴致，她慢悠悠抬起身结束了亲吻，侧过头把长发撩到另一边，眉眼微挑，懒懒地睨了法芮尔一眼。

中尉满脸涨得通红，分不清是因为呼吸急促还是难以启齿而说不出半个字。

她憋了半天，闷闷地吐出一句:“不……不是很大。”

安吉拉眉毛一跳，波澜不惊。她放在下腰的手轻轻挣脱法芮尔的压制，摸到中尉裆部微微凸起的位置，掂量了一下轮廓，随后笑道:“没事，够用就行。”

……

最终，法芮尔的初次性体验以日上三竿和迟到检讨的结局落下帷幕。她还不得不模仿安吉拉的笔迹写了一份，因为直到第二天晌午她写完检讨书，安吉拉还在床上酣睡。

比起法芮尔的食髓知味，安吉拉只想痛恨性教育的缺失，居然让一个人认为17cm不算大。爽是真的爽，但累也是真的累。

5

“不大没事，够用就行。”

这句话一度成为两人营造情趣的梗。

但安吉拉有时会怀疑自己是不是带坏了正义的小伙伴，导致法芮尔时常会主动找她求欢，而她也经常无法拒绝。

中尉的求欢方式就跟她的性格一样与众不同，没有什么暗示的言语和动作，她只是静静地在一旁看着你，有点冒傻气，眼神像极了奥丽莎在基地里偷偷养的小狗崽。

安吉拉过去总会在小说中看到视奸一类的恶心描述，比如“目光像鼻涕虫一般黏在身上抚摸，让人作呕”之类的。但法芮尔从来不会这样，她的目光温柔友善，毫无侵略性，更像是在征求对方同意，如同小狗崽眼巴巴地看着你，希望你陪它玩。

【安吉拉，忙完了可不可以让我亲一下？】  
【安吉拉，让我抱抱你吧？】  
【安吉拉，我想和你做爱，可以吗？】

“噗……”

安吉拉又一次在开会时想起法芮尔的事，没忍住笑出来。

莫里森正要点名安吉拉报告一下医疗研究进展，但看医生这幸福的走神模样，只得作罢。

会后，小美悄悄地蹭到安吉拉身边，询问她是否好事将近。

“啊？什么好事？”她有些摸不着头脑。

“嗨呀，看你笑得那么开心，是不是法芮尔瞒着大家向你求婚了呀？”

安吉拉一愣，一时竟忘记回答，径自走回了实验室。

小美察觉自己可能失言，只好挠挠头离开，有些内疚。

跟法芮尔结婚吗……

安吉拉坐在办公椅上，思绪开始发散，右手仿佛感受到了早上中尉紧握的温度。

今日法芮尔有出击任务，九点已经出发。

她们知道这次必定又是几个月的离别，于是昨晚十分默契地在床上厮混许久，直到今日清晨。

最后一次时，法芮尔侧身抱紧她，低头贴在她微微汗湿的后颈上亲吻，缓慢进入着。两人下身浸透了彻夜淫靡的湿液，快感被切割破碎，只剩下坚挺肉棒的火热还在游离徘徊，不肯离去。

她的身心依然会因为法芮尔的动作而感到快慰，即便她的嗓音早已嘶哑，也无法压抑呻吟。

随着一声相对高亢的音调闪过，法芮尔挺腰射入最后一发。安吉拉轻轻喘意，感受深埋体内的硬烫正缓慢撤出。她心满意足地笑笑，转过身子与法芮尔接吻。

法芮尔餍足后的眼睛比平日还要清亮，仿佛这最能代表红尘烟火的性事反而更让她超凡。她们结束一吻后，法芮尔就这样定定地看着她，突然像梦呓般问了一句:

“安吉拉，我想永远跟你在一起，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

现实并未给安吉拉留下回答的机会，刺耳的紧急呼叫突然响起，法芮尔只得先听电话，得知作战行动需要提前出发。

电话挂断后，难言的沉默很快席卷了房间。

法芮尔如梦方醒，急切地解释着:“对不起……我知道安吉拉最开始就说过你不相信婚姻，所以不会与任何人结婚并安定下来。我都明白的，是我失言了，你别放在心上。”

“我要出发了……”她似乎特别害怕安吉拉会回答什么，说话越来越急，“还是跟以前一样，我会定期联系报平安的，安吉拉也要保重自己。我先去收拾东西了！”

话音刚落，中尉迅速下床穿上内衣裤，急匆匆离开了主卧。隔壁房间很快传出窸窸窣窣的声音。

安吉拉摸了摸下巴，非常不自在，她明白法芮尔在害怕什么。

6

……

“我先声明一点，我绝对不会结婚，谁如果在这件事上逼我，我会立刻分手的。”

“我理解，我绝对不会提的。能保持稳定的恋爱关系我就很满足了。”

……

法芮尔那个傻木头，一定是把这些话当真了，所以那么害怕听到我的回复……

安吉拉早年从军，经历过几段失败的关系，对方无一例外都对聚少离多的现实颇多微词。但安吉拉自身有着比追求真爱更高的目标，因此从不会挽留，总是冷漠地把对方的物品寄回，生硬地分手。

于是，她后来习惯于在恋情初期便挑明，自己因为从事这份具有特殊意义的工作，注定无法稳定地维持亲密关系，所以希望对方在此明确的认知下做出选择，是否接受这种恋爱。

当初接受法芮尔的追求和她在一起后，安吉拉自然也挑明过这一点，而且同在守望先锋的法芮尔自然更能理解。

但安吉拉必须承认，她起初并不乐观，因为那些信誓旦旦承诺不介意的人，终究还是会受不了这种生活，选择离开她。

你看，连法芮尔也按捺不住，还是问出了是否可以更进一步的请求。

可是……可是……

她与法芮尔的恋情整整持续了四年，这是她从未料到的。直到如今，她们彼此分别时对各自的思念，比起当初也从未减少半分。

她不止一次地想过，法芮尔会不会就是那个人，就是那个完美契合她灵魂缺口的另一半。

今天这个可能性再次侵入她的脑海，惊起滔天巨浪。她不得不晃动脑袋，翻身下床，想做些其他什么事情来保持清醒。

她简单地套了一件衣服，走到房门口，看见法芮尔已经背好行囊准备出发。

中尉也看见了她，有些拘谨地挠挠头，还是轻声嘱咐道:“冰箱里的过期便当我都扔掉了，放了些新鲜日期的冷冻食品，忙起来的时候也要吃点东西……”

“阳台的仙人掌我浇过水了，你一个月也记得浇几次，不会养死的……”

“客厅的外卖盒子已经清好了，茶几上的数据我没动，应该没弄乱……”

“安吉拉要好好吃饭，按时休息，不要像之前那么拼命。小美会监督你的，你又逞强的话她会跟我告状的……”

她安静地听着，有些恍惚。每次法芮尔与她分开，都会絮絮叨叨说很多，仿佛要把一年的话都说完。如鬼使神差一般，她突然想到了很久以后，她们如果还在一起，法芮尔肯定也会像今天这样，担心她沉迷研究废寝忘食，伤害身体。担心她出任务时队友没保护好她。担心她闯进龙潭虎穴，忙着拯救苍生，唯独忘记保重自己……

恍惚中，她甚至看见法芮尔是捧着一颗赤诚的心站在面前向她求婚。

她找不到任何理由拒绝那种生活，就像她找不到任何理由拒绝法芮尔这个人。

也许，她的身心永远都会因为法芮尔的存在而感到幸福和快慰。

“我答应你。”她突然没头没尾地搭了一句。

“我要走了，你……什么？”法芮尔一句话被打断，有些愣神。

“我答应和你结婚。”她笑起来，“要平安回来呀。”

“安吉拉！”

后话她说不出来，因为法芮尔已经把她抱起来按在墙上亲了。

7

安吉拉思绪回笼，目光移到旁边的抽屉上，里面放着一枚戒指，是她为法芮尔准备的。

跟法芮尔结婚吗……

那是当然的呀！

我这个表情太容易暴露了，还是收敛一点，不然大家都会知道，那就不是惊喜了。

end

忙事儿的时候反而能极限更新……我太奇怪了。  
双飞组太好嗑了，我光是想象她们相视一笑的样子就幸福得要死掉。  
我可以注孤生，但我喜欢的CP一定要幸福！


End file.
